Roku (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = | Affiliations = Shadow Seven Weaponeer | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Roku is a martial artist assassin who becomes an adversary to Ninjak. She is employed by the Weaponeer organization (as a bodyguard for Kannon) and a member of the mysterious Shadow Seven. History The woman now only known as Roku was born Angelina Alcott. She was an agent of MI-6, and Colin King's trainer and lover. Her relationship with one of MI-6's best agents made her a target for people who wanted to antagonize him. Agents of the myterious Undead Monk broke into Colin's house, killed Angelina, and stole her body. They performed dark rites on her, healing her body and granting her perfect anatomic mastery; including prehensile hair, but removed her memories. Her MI-6 skills were trained further and she was trained as an assassin, embracing her life as an agent of the Shadow Seven, more specifically as Kannon's bodyguard. She battled Colin King, now known as Ninjak, several times, with her battles becoming personal when she remembered he was responsible for destroying her old life. Personality Powers and Abilities * Assassination * Weapon Master * Martial Arts * Body Supremacy: The metaphysical process in which Angelina was resurrected enabled her total biophysical alignment ** Elasticity: Able to dislocate all of her joints and elongate her body parts enabling her to stretch her body like taffy and manipulate it accordingly. ** Psychokinetic Hair: Extraordinarily strong, formless, razor sharp hair fibers capable of generating intense heat and flames. ** Superhuman Condition: Roku possesses physical abilities far in excess of even the finest human athlete. Collin once stating he knew all the armor and equipment in his arsenal would never be enough for him to contend with her in a prolonged fight. * Telekinesis: Angelina possesses minor telekinetic abilities beyond merely animating her own hair follicles. Having used her mental facilities to lock a dozen or so denizens on a bullet train within their respective cabins by forcing their electronic doors shut on them. * Telepathy ** Psionic Suggestion: A unique skill she possesses, Roku/Angelina has the innate ability to mentally interact with and disrupt the thought processes of other people with the power of her mind. Through which she has a type of sixth sense in that she can utilize while in combat to glean the thoughts of the enemy while impairing their own sense of awareness. ** Illusion Casting: Roku can project convincing illusions into the minds of anyone and everyone around her to perceive whatever it is she wants them to see. Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Art Ninjak Vol 3 1 Sauvage Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( File:Ninjak v3-04 Textless.jpg|' ' ( NINJAK 004 VARIANT SAUVAGE TEXTLESS.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #4 NINJAK 015 COVER-B TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 016 COVER-B PHAM TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 016 VARIANT VEREGGE TEXTLESS.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #16 NINJAK 023 COVER-B OLIVER TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 023 VARIANT EVELY TEXTLESS_.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #23 NINJAK 024 COVER-B OLIVER TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) NINJAK 024 VARIANT EVELY TEXTLESS.jpg|''Ninjak'' (Volume 3) #24 NINJAK 026 VARIANT LOTAY.jpg|' ' ( ) ROKU 002 COVER-B DEKAL-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) ROKU 003 COVER-C CRYSTAL-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Roku Ninjak-v3-1 001.jpg VHB2016 Roku.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Ninjak Category:Telekinesis Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Assassins Category:MI-6 members Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control